the_first_regimentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Enchantment Ritual
Dissertation Victrienne Falconheart 17 December, 625 K.C. "The Enchantment Ritual" The Circle of Magi is tasked with the creation of enchanted equipment for the soldiers of the First Regiment where such has been mandated by the Lord-Marshal or officers. The equipment possessed by the Circle's mages is uniformly enchanted. Hence it is useful for a mage to understand the rudiments of enchantment for two purposes: firstly, to perform an appointed Circle function competently; and secondly, to maintain one's personal equipment in the field. I: Introduction to Enchantment Enchantment is the school of arcane magic that is concerned with the enhancement or augmentation of objects via magical effects. To understand the workings of the school, it is first necessary to understand the spellcasting process. To produce any magical effect, a mage draws on his inner reserves of mana, which is expended to produce the effect. This presents a problem for mages wishing to create permanent effects, since the expended mana can only regenerate once the effect has ceased to exist. This problem exists across all schools of magic, but is most prevalent in enchantment because many of the effects it seeks to produce are permanent in nature. To avoid the problem of perpetual mana drain, mages employ alternate sources of magic to power enchantment effects. These sources will provide the required mana themselves, rather than using the mage's own reserves. They typically take the form of mana crystals. These are gems that trap mana within them, or naturally-occurring solidified mana particles that 'grow' in mana-rich areas. II: The Enchantment Ritual Among some races, the smith who creates an object is also the enchanter who imbues it with magical power. This tradition – common amongst the dwarves and vrykul – stems from the use of runic inscriptions, a form of magic that can be employed without being fully aware of doing so. For enchanters in the traditions of the Eastern Kingdoms Circles, however, the process is more complex. When a weapon or suit of armour is received, the enchanter first contemplates the effect that must be produced. Common effects and the precise ritual materials will be detailed later in this work. For now, it suffices to say that the effect to be created must be represented by the ritual. This 'representation' is typically sympathetic in nature, that is, the ritual components must symbolically resemble the effect which is being created. In addition to these components, all spells will require a mana crystal, as described above. Once these materials are assembled, the enchanter's work can begin. First, the object is engraved with markings, either in the form of runes or the script of an incantation. These markings will direct the mana on how to flow when it is allowed to infuse the object. Next, the ritual components are employed over the object. As will be detailed subsequently, these components will normally be powdered or liquid. In the former case, they are sprinkled into the markings. In the latter, a coating is applied to the object being enchanted. Finally, the mage will employ the mana crystal to empower the object with the effect that he has designated. The mage will either sunder the crystal atop the object, releasing its mana into the markings he has made on the object, or he will attach the crystal to the object to allow it to release mana by proximity. In either case, the flood of mana into the runes or incantation script combine with the ritual components to activate the spell effect. The object is now enchanted. III: Common Rituals and their Components Listed below are the materials required for common enchantment effects: 1. Elemental weapon: To create a weapon infused with the destructive power of an element, the enchanter requires the blood of a dragon or dragon-kin. It is said that the more powerful the dragon, the more potent the blood, and the more deadly the blade. Where such is not available, the core of an elemental may be used. 2. Keen edge: Some weapons have served for generations without failing. Their blades are ever-sharp, able to slice through lesser metals with ease. The weapon should be bathed in molten truesteel and etched with the claw of a great Stranglethorn tiger. 3. Unerring projectiles: Rangers and Farstriders have enchanted arrows to fly true. The feathers of such arrows are those of a matriarch eagle or dragonhawk, and the shafts must be entwined with a filament of mithril. 4. Bane against foes: These weapons are imbued to be the terror of a particular foe – orcs, drakes, and so forth. The magic that creates such tools is ancient and borders on dark. The skull of a great leader of the enemy must become the vessel for a mixture of blood and molten gold. To complete the enchantment, the weapon must be swung to shatter the skull and doused in the blood-gold concoction. Some legends says that an oath of vengeance accompanying the ritual will imbue the weapon further. 5. Silent armour: Some armour allows its wearer to move silently and effortlessly. Here the cloth under the armour is woven with spidersilk that forms the runes or incantation. Metal armour is washed with the essence of fadeleaf, while lighter armour is studded with dark iron. 6. Impenetrable armour: Most armour can be strengthened simply by fashioning it from an exceptional material, and the enchantment process mirrors that. The inscriptions on the armour are filled in with powdered adamantine or titansteel. Often the mane of a great stallion is formed into a plume, or the horns or tusks of another fearsome animal are affixed to the armour to imbue it with the strength of that beast. Category:Library of Sarceline Category:Victrienne Falconheart